This is Your Life
by Pocket Rat
Summary: I really don't know if this is a romance but... Well, Vegeta reflects on his past life. RR! Please!


Pocket Rat: 'ello! I love that worm from the Labyrinth! He's so cute 'n fuzzy.. Anyway, I'm back!!! This is my Christmas story! It's not really a Christmas story, but this is a gift-type-thing ... Yah... __.  
  
Weregarurumon: Well, it's a Christmas gift from her to you.. You are such an idiot.  
  
Myotismon: Yah.. You know what? I don't even know what I'm doin' here.  
  
Baihumon: We're here because.because.I.don't.know?  
  
Pocket Rat: Neither do I!  
  
Weregarurumon: She doesn't own DBZ, but she does own Chill, Haruku, and Gomen.  
  
Pocket Rat: Thank you Weregarurumon!! I don't own "This is Your Life" by Switchfoot either. On wit da fic!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
' Yesterday is a wrinkle on your forehead. Yesterday is a promise that you've broken'  
  
Vegeta sat on a chair that stood upon a balcony. His mind was racing with thoughts of people he knew then and before.  
  
'Don't close your eyes, don't close your eyes. This is your life'  
  
One thought pierced his thoughts like a thorn. Bulma. She was gone, he had found a new mate, but whenever his mind wandered to her it hurt. It hurt his heart.  
  
' And today is all you got now  
  
And today is all you'll ever have'  
  
To escape the pain, his mind drifted to thoughts of Trunks. He had a mate as well, Chill, Freezer's sister. She was a sweet girl, best friends with Vegeta's new mate. Her long purple braids, red eyes, and small tattoos on her left eye and arms, made her the envy of many girls. His mind wandered, again, to thoughts of hi new mate, (AN: Do NOT kill me for this!!!! Which girl has NEVER thought of this!?!) Pocket Rat.  
  
'Don't close your eyes, don't close your eyes.'  
  
A fine-looking woman, Saijyan and only 3 inches shorter then he. She had light green eyes that could pierce the heart of any evil foe, waist length blonde hair, and a lean blonde tail that did not look Saijyan. She talked to her tail whenever she was lonely or had no-one else to talk to.  
  
'This is your life, Are you who you wanna be? This is your life, Are you who you wanna be?'  
  
He smirked, remembering how he would do the same exact thing when he was under Freezer's rule. Freezer wasn't that bad, he had been possessed by the hate in his mother, father, and brother's that he and Chill were doomed to planet purging. Chill, somehow, broke free and retreated to Chikyuu with Freezer, but Freezer, willing to sacrifice his own freedom to ensue his twin sister's safety, came back.  
  
'This is your life, Is it everything you dreamed it would be, When the world was younger and you had everything to lose.'  
  
His brows knitted together to form a scowl. Freezer had always looked sorry when he did something evil, but always laughed to shake it off. Freezer had a wife too now, but Vegeta could never remember her name.  
  
'Yesterday is a kid in the corner  
  
Yesterday is dead and over'  
  
He gazed up at the stars wondering what the sky would look like at night if there had been no Saijyan purging missions. It would probably as bright as it is at dusk. Hearing footsteps come onto the balcony, he looked around the chair in front of him and saw a little boy, no more then 3, with hair almost exactly like his only with bangs, and piercing light green eyes caught under scowling eyebrows.  
  
"Papa?" the little boy asked, rubbing his left eye with the back of his hand. 'What're you doing awake? Mama said it was bedtime."  
  
"Haruku, it's your bedtime, what're you doing out of bed?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Lookin' for you." Haruku responded. Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
  
"I've gotta cut back the time you spend with Gomen." Vegeta muttered. Haruku yawned, and Vegeta picked him up, carrying him to his room. Wrapping his son in his blankets, he kissed his forehead, and walked to the room he and Pocket Rat shared. Pocket Rat was laying on the bed, her black and red nightgown flowing around her, as well as her hair.  
  
'This is your life, Are you who you wanna be? This is you life, Are you who you wanna be? This is your life, Is it everything you dreamed it would be, When the world was younger and you had everything to lose. Don't close your eyes Don't close your eyes Don't close your eyes Don't close your eyes Don't close your eyes Don't close your eyes'  
  
Vegeta smiled in the dark room, and slowly climbed into the bed, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
'This is your life, Are you who you wanna be. This is your life, Are you who you wanna be? This is your life Are you who wanna be!?!?! This is your life, Are you who you wanna be!?! This is your life, Is it everything you dreamed it would be, When the world was younger and you had everything to lose.'  
  
His smile stayed in place as his eyes slowly closed, one thought on his mind: Life is good, I better not waste it.  
  
'And you had everything to lose.'  
  
~*~*~* Le Fin *~*~*~  
  
Pocket Rat: I like this font!! It's probably the same on fanfiction.net but oh well..Yay! 1 more done! Sorry for not finishing the different ones, but I don't have anything good for them!!!  
  
Baihumon: Whatever, we have to get to your parents house for the Christmas party!!! Myotismon: Ah man! I don't like her your mom!!  
  
Weregarurumon: Me neither!! Her dad and bro's cool though.or should I say, "coral"?  
  
Pocket Rat: * sweatdrops*Ok, ok!!! Sheesh!!.Flames will be ignored, and please review!!! Weregarurumon, stop watching Spongebob..  
  
Weregarurumon: But---!!!..Ok.. walks out the door sad  
  
Ja ne!!! ~*~*~*~Pocket Rat~*~*~*~ 


End file.
